bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorching Steel Gildorf
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10806 |no = 1238 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 79 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46 |normal_distribute = 12, 10, 8, 6, 6, 15, 13, 10, 8, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52 |bb_distribute = 10, 8, 6, 6, 5, 14, 11, 9, 8, 6, 6, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 31 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 11 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76 |ubb_distribute = 10, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 15, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A weapon of mass destruction created by a deity from another world. Upgraded with Elgaian technology, Gildorf unleashed his powers without concern for the damage to his surroundings. This resulted in the successful destruction of the two resurrected deities, but left Gildorf mere moments away from overloading. His overload was stopped by the head of the Akras Summoners' Hall Research Lab and an otherworldly scientist. However, Gildorf shut down completely, and both humans sustained serious injuries. |summon = I was transformed by an alien power. Transformed at my very core. I am a new version of myself now. |fusion = Theoretical maximum exceeded. Control limits expanded. Final mode unconfirmed. |evolution = I am reborn through the ebb and flow of a unique soul. I am now complete as a god-slayer! | hp_base = 5127 |atk_base = 2205 |def_base = 1950 |rec_base = 1635 | hp_lord = 6783 |atk_lord = 2765 |def_lord = 2434 |rec_lord = 2036 | hp_anima = 7675 |rec_anima = 1798 |atk_breaker = 3003 |def_breaker = 2196 |def_guardian = 2672 |rec_guardian = 1917 |def_oracle = 2315 |rec_oracle = 2393 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Divine Steel's Destruction |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk, max HP, probable Spark damage resistance reduction for 2 turns & 75% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 10% chance to inflict 20% spark vulnerability |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Rigid Raising |bbdescription = 13 combo Fire attack on all foes & greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate and hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% boost to BC, HC & 90% boost to Spark damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Gildorf's Infernal Reactor |sbbdescription = Powerful Fire attack on all foes, powerful Fire attack on single foe, hugely boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & fills own BB gauge to max |sbbnote = 150% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 25 |sbbmultiplier2 = 640 |ubb = Immortal Ammunition |ubbdescription = 22 combo Massive Fire attack on all foes & enormously boosts Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% boost to Atk and 150% boost to Spark damage |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = God-Slaying Weapon |esitem = |esdescription = Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = Fills 5 BC |evofrom = 10805 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Advanced Entities |addcatname = Gildorf3 }}